


Body Electric

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [5]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom!Loki, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff, Loki doesn't care, Loki loves his baby too much, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Tired!Loki, Tony decides Sigrid is a cock block, Tony is a horny person, Tony wants sex, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, horny!Tony, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid is four months old and Tony wants to start having sex again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Electric

Tony stared at his crotch as he waited for Loki to put Sigrid to bed. Loki and Tony stopped having sex when Loki reached the sixth month of the pregnancy. Tony believed they could have made it another month but Loki didn't go for it. Tony frowned. Loki wouldn't even agree to giving Tony a blow job. Sigrid just reached four months so according to the math, it has been seven months since Tony has had sex. 

"It is not natural to go without sex for longer than three weeks..." Tony muttered to himself.

Tony was still staring at his crotch when Loki came back into their bedroom.

"...What are you doing?" Loki asked.  
"Staring at my sadness." Tony pouted.  
"Damn Midgardians..."  
"Loki, let's fuck!"  
"What?"  
"LET'S. HAVE. SEX."  
"No. I'm tired.  
"I NEED YOUR SWEET ASS."

Loki stared at Tony. Tony tried to use the Stark charm but ultimately failed.

"Pleaseeeeeee? Just a quickie!" Tony practically begged.  
"Ugh. if it'll get you off my back quicker, fine." Loki rolled his eyes.

Loki laid on his back, unzipping his own pants. Tony tried to crawl on top of Loki but Loki held him back with his foot. Loki grabbed his own cock and began rubbing the tip. Tony smirked. Loki gasped as he started rubbing his cock. Tony got hard. because Sigrid's room was next to their's, they had to be quiet. Loki was going to make that hard. Loki arched his back as he started rubbing harder. Tony pulled Loki's pants off as Loki continued to jerk himself off. 

"I am going to fuck your brains out." Tony said as he stripped the rest of his own and Loki's clothes off.  
"Take me, Anthony." Loki gasped.

Tony pushes Loki's hands away and begins sucking Loki's hard cock. Loki's toes curl and his back arches. Seven months of no sex. They were waiting to explode. As Tony continued sucking, Loki aimlessly looked for the lube in the drawer next to their bed. 

"I'm gonna come!" Loki whined.  
"I'm gonna make you come a shit load tonight, Loke." Tony moaned.

Loki arched his back as he came in Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed and took the lube from Loki's hand, putting it on his cock. He spread Loki's legs wide apart and positioned himself. Loki whined as Tony pushed his hard cock in slowly. Loki begged to be fucked senselessly and Tony slammed hard into Loki's hole. The Trickster gasped as Tony fucked him hard and fast. Loki bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming Tony's name. The bed creaked and Loki's knuckles turned white as he gripped tightly onto the bed sheets. Loki threw his head back as Tony went deeper. Loki came again and whined when Tony pulled out.

"Let me ride you." Loki gasped.  
"Be my guest." Tony chuckled, laying on his back.

Loki crawled on top of Tony and slammed himself onto Tony's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Tony grunted.  
"I'm gonna ride you until you come." Loki gasped. "All. Night. Long."

Loki placed his hands on Tony's chest and started moving his hips up and down on Tony's cock. Tony grabbed Loki's hips and bucked his hips against Loki. The bed creaked in rhythm with their fucking. Tony grunted and panted as Loki rode him harder and harder. 

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Loki gasped.  
"Loki." Tony moaned. "I'm gonna come!"  
"Do it!"

Before Tony could explode in Loki, they heard Sigrid cry.

Fuck.

Loki got off of Tony and put a robe on.

"HEY. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Tony asked.  
"I have to get the baby." Loki rolled his eyes.  
"What about me??"  
"Finish yourself off."

And with that, Loki left the bedroom to get the baby. 

"Goddamn it..." Tony pouted.


End file.
